Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pressing device and a battery pressing method.
Background Information
In recent years, battery cells have been used in various products. With battery cells, a battery element in which a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode are layered is disposed in an external casing. The battery element is immersed in an electrolyte inside the external casing, and power is generated by a chemical reaction.
In the process whereby such battery cells are manufactured, the electrolyte is infused into the external casing, with the battery element disposed inside the external casing. The electrolyte progressively infuses the interior of the battery element starting from the periphery. For this reason, air remains in the interior of the battery element in some cases.
In addition, after infusion of the electrolyte, some of the electrolyte is converted to gas due to the chemical reaction and can accumulate inside the battery element in some cases.
Thus, a known method is to enhance electrolyte infusion by roller-pressing the battery cell in order to press out the gas in the interior of the battery element (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-151156).